SUGAR LOPEZ-PIERCE ?
by AChameleon
Summary: "That person falling form the sky is me Sugar Pierce, formally Sugar Lopez-Pierce and well that formally is the reason why I'm taking a buck naked noise dive into the middle of nowhere Ohio."
1. Chapter 1- Out of the light

SUGAR LOPEZ-PIERCE ?

Chapter 1 - Out of the light

A brilliant blue light appears in the night sky of Lima, Ohio. The light swirls, slowly at first but grows in intensity in only seconds. White lightning flash as the swirling light forms a vortex, expelling a silhouette from it's center.

"Okay lets pause it right here, that person falling form the sky is me Sugar Pierce. Formally Sugar Lopez-Pierce and well that formally is the reason why I'm taking a buck naked noise dive into the middle of butt fuck Ohio."

The female body lands face down in a muddy field, her red-brown hair sprawled out circular around her head. She lays face down in the mud not moving.

Sugar begins stir, her head lifts out form her body shaped crater. She spins herself onto her back, eyes trying to flutter open but are being held shut by the sting of the midday sun. When her eyes finally open and focus, her first sight is the head cow looking down at her lightly gnaws on something.

Pushing herself up onto her knees, Sugar finds herself in the middle of a open field naked body covered by dry mud. Sitting on her knees she looks back at the large animal looking at her.

"Hi "

The cow just keeps gnawing with no mind.

The cow turns and walks away. Sugar stands on shaky legs, she slowly starts walking up behind the cow. Her finger tips glide along the length of the cow till she reached the head. Standing in the a field with the cow Sugar scans the horizon spotting an old run down farm house in the distance.

" Is that your house " she says patting the cow on his head.

With that Sugar leaves the cows side and stumbles off in the direction of the old farm house.

Sugar knocks on the door of the farm house, she stands at the door waiting for an answer. When a answer doesn't come, Sugar presses her ear against the door. Satisfied with the lack of sound Sugar pushes through the door into the farm house.

The inside house was fully furnished like the people who lived there just up and vanished one day. Sugar cautiously makes her way through the house, the stale air forcing her to sneeze periodically. She climbs the creaking stairway of the old rotting house, to a small hallway with two doors on either side. Standing in the hallway she looks back in forth between the two doors. Sugar decides to go for the door on the right, entering a small bedroom. A twin sized bed sat in the middle of the room with two small beside tables on the left and right. On the bed lays a short sleeved Rooster patterned yellow prairie dress.

"Pausing again…I would just like to say that never ever never in my life wear would I wear something that hideous but when your hot like me you can't be walking around naked. It would cause riots.

Sugar picks up the rooster dress and inspected it closely, she turns it to check out the back to only to discover a sizable yellow bow. Sugar lets out an audible sigh before slipping into the rooster dress.

The sudden sound of a car horn honking outside caused Sugar to jump in her own skin. Instinctively she hit the ground a scurries under the bed. Outside the car horn just kept on honking and honking unstop. The consistent noise was getting to Sugar till she could no longer take it. She sprung a from her hiding, stomping over the window. Sugar throws the window open, leans out and shouts "Would you lay off the damn horn for like two seconds."

A black somewhat dusty Lexus GX is parked under the window. The honking stopped and the driver side door opens. A middle age man exit's the vehicle, he's dresses in a expensive looking suite with his hair sleeked back. The man looked up to Sugar in the window.

"Miss Sugar Lopez-Pierce?"

"It's just Pierce now"

"Well miss Pierce come on down we don't have all day"

"Yeah I feel like keeping my skin, so I'll stay up here thanks"

"Miss Pierce I'm your ride not a murder"

"Yeah you going to offer me some candy to stranger danger"

"You're right miss Pierce I am a stranger, so let me introduce myself. My name is Alan Motta and I'm your father"

Sugar is stuck in her place leaning out the window in pure confusion.

"Miss Pierce we really do need to get moving"

"I'll be right down" she said solemnly and to low for Al to hear.

"Miss Pierce!"

"I said I'll be right down…geez!"

Sugar comes storming out the farm house with a wooden cane in hand. Making a b-line right the older man standing by his extremely out of place SUV. Sugar stands a few feet away the man with the cane in a ready to swing stance.

"So Al is it, I think you have some explaining do cause last time I checked I have moms"

"I'll explain on the way, get in car"

Sugar points the old wooden cane in Al's face. "Spread'em" She says with a tilt of herd head.

Al's pulls a face, What is the only word if could find.

"You heard me Al, turn around face your car and spread'em"

Al does as he told, turning to face his car. He spreads his legs apart and puts his arms straight out. Sugar approaches him, she runs her down his side and round his waist. She continues down his leg, lifting each pant leg checking each ankle.

"You happy" he says over his shoulder.

No Sugar huffs, she pushes Al aside and gets into the passenger side of the SUV. She sits staring straight ahead with a stern expression on her face, gripping the cane tightly. Al gets into the driver seat and starts engine of the SUV, he turns the vehicle round and begins down a dirt path.

"Well I'm in the car and we're moving, so starting talking"

"Check the glove box" Al points to the glove box.

Sugar puts her cane down between the seat and pops the glove box open taking out a manila envelope. Dumping the contents of the envelope in her lap, it was mostly paper work and a few ID cards. Sugar picks up one of the ID cards to see a picture of herself with a fake birth date and the name that read Motta S. Sugar.

"What the hell Al, what is this"

"It's your new identity, you're now Sugar Motta and I'm Alan Motta. I run a high end piano shop and you're my daughter"

Sugar looks at card than back at Al than back at the card, her lips tighten and her breathing got a little heavy. STOP! She suddenly screamed.

The scream surprised Al but he didn't even slow down the luxury SUV.

"I said stop, stop this boat right now"

Al slowed the SUV to a stop at the side of the dirt road, Sugar spun in her seat and look dead at Al in the next seat.

"Al look at me, look at me right now"

Al turns his head half way to look at Sugar out of the side of his eye.

How do you have these things, how did you get them, how did you know where I was…just how to everything"

"That's a lot of questions kid and all of them have long answers"

"So make them shorter"

"After you jumped Dr. Stanley sent me back two years ahead of you"

"Why?"

"To set you up with a good cover story, to make sure you survived the jump, to baby sit" he said with a little bite.

"I'm a big girl, I don't need a babysitter thank you" Sugar unlock the door a jump out of the SUV.

Sugar huffed down the dirt road on foot, Al hot on her heels. Sugar stop! She heard coming from behind her, along with the sound of hurried footsteps. Al rushes passed Sugar and step in front of her to block her path.

"Hey I stop right there girly, listen I got a job to do and that job is making sure you don't do anything stupid. Time travel is a messy thing, you're not suppose to be here, I'm not suppose to here. Every minute you and I are in this time we run the risk to vastly and monumentality fuck up the future. So either turn around and get back into the car or I drag you back, your choice.

"Pause….I know what a dick right, if Santana heard that Al his balls would've been in his stomach"

Whatever Sugar scoffed, she turned and walked side by side with Al back the SUV.

"Hey" Al spoke up

"It's the not that bad, we just have to lay low till I can figure way to get us back"

Back at the SUV Sugar opens the passenger side door, she sees the beginning of her new fake life laying on the floor. Sugar kneels in door frame of the vehicle picking up the papers, she pauses skimming quickly over the words. She slides the papers back into the envelope, under the papers laid her new fake driver license. Reaching out almost cautiously she picks up the small plastic card, she sees her face and that name that isn't hers.

The sound of an unfamiliar male voice breaks Sugar out of her contemplative state.

"We can go over all those details back at the house"

Sugar stood up from the ground and slid into the seat of the Lexus, tossing the envelope onto the dash nonchalantly. "Do you have any money" she asked Al dryly.

"I thought the sweet ride was a give away…why"

"I need clothes"

"Right, we'll make a stop at the mall when we get back into town"

Sugar rolled the window of the SUV down and stuck her arm out into the wind. The sting of the speeding wind and cold air severed has a reminder to her that she was real, that she was not dreaming or dead or something.

"Stop…Yeah I'm a time traveling sexy mcbadass right and if this d-bag Al thinks he's going to stop me from doing what I jumped through time to do than he's got a rude awaking coming his way because Sug is on a mission of love and I will not be swayed, even if it does cause everyone in the future to wear super ugly spandex oneises"


	2. Chapter 2 - Time Travel Sucks

"So lets recap I fell from the sky, got all muddy, met some douche-nugget creeper named Al. I'm going to dump his ass soon but I need him for now, but don't worry Sug has a three stage plan. Stage one - shopping , Stage two - Sleep , Stage three - Save my moms from themselves and make everything awesome again. Now on with the adventure.

Chapter 2 - Time Travel Sucks

All and Sugar exit's the mall, no longer in that yellow rooster dress but a white sleeveless top tucked in a pair of purple skinny jeans. A straight beaked cap purple and white cap sat high on her head, her hair sticking out the back in a pony. Sugar and Al make their way through the crowded parking lot , Al carrying two arms full of bags from various shops.

Sugar suddenly stops in her tracks, complexion draining from her face. Al walks ten feet before he notices Sugar is no longer beside him. Al tried to followed her eye line to see has her so freaked out, not seeing anything he makes his way back to where Sugar was standing almost stiff.

"Sugar why do you look like you just saw about a hundred ghost?"

"It's twenty-eleven?"

"Yeah kid, you went back in time. That's what happens when you jump"

Sugars eyes go blank as falls into deep thought, her eyes suddenly shoot open wide. Twenty-Five she blurts out "My jump missed by 25 fucking years!" Sugar falls to her knees as if she was totally exhausted. A look of confusion took over Al's face has he stood over a near catatonic Sugar.

"Sugar what are you…come on you can't just sit in the road." Al's paranoia grows has he takes notice of all the passers by taking notice of them. "Sugar! You are drawing attention, now stand up before someone calls the cops or something."

Sugar doesn't even respond, she just sits on her in knees looking straight ahead with glazed over eyes.

"Okay fine, whenever your done with whatever this is I'll be waiting back in the car" Al walks away leaving Sugar alone in the parking lot.

Al sits in his Lexus with the seat tilted back, his fingers dancing in air has he plays along with the soft piano music filling the SUV. One of his closed eyes open when Sugar suddenly opens enters and flops across the back seat. "Ready to go" Al asks looking into his rear view mirror to the defeated teenage girl in the back seat. Sugar again doesn't respond, she just lays across the seat with her face buried in to the crook of her elbows.

"Hey Sugar could you get the door" she doesn't move. "Sugar could you close the door please" she doesn't react. "Whatever" Al scoffed has he got out of the SUV, walking around to the back passenger side door to close it. Al gets back into the drivers seat and buckles his seat belt "ready to go" he proclaims to himself while shifting the Lexus into reverse.

"Hey Al" Sugar's weak voice spoke up form the back seat.

"Yeah"

"Before you said we would have figure away back…why"

Al looks into the his review mirror to study Sugar now laying on her back in the back seat. Al let out a puffed out a sigh "You promise not to freak out"

"Just spill it Al" Sugar said while pinching the skin between her brow.

"Alright the big problem with jumping is the stream only flows one way. We can kind of aim it forward or backward but not very well has you learned for yourself. When you get popped out on the other side and that vortex closes, that's it your stuck, we're both of us stuck."

The soft piano music takes over the interior of the SUV has Sugar and Al falls into silences. After a few minutes a load high pitched squeal comes from the back seat of the Lexus. Sugar fists clinch and body flailed has her feet stomped into passenger side door over and over again.

"Pause…Don't judge me, don't you dare. How would you react if you just found out you pretty much just screwed yourself over…like hard "

"Jesus easy on the door!, what are you bi-polar or something goddamn it" Al yelled from his seat.

Sugar's tantrum ceases, she turns her head to glare a hole into the back of Al's head. Her mouth opens and she takes in a breath but her incoming insult barrage was cut off by the sudden flow of tears. Sugar turns her body and tries her best to curl up in the back seat. Al keeps driving occasionally looking back to Sugar who has cried herself to sleep, unknowing how to deal with the hyper emotional teenage girl.

"Sugar…Sugar" the sound of her name being spoke broke her out of a dreamless sleep. Her eyes opened, still red and puffy from her breakdown.

"What" a disoriented Sugar asked.

"We're home kiddo, get up"

"What? Sugar asked again, sitting up in her seat"

"We're home…come on help with the bags"

Al steps out of the Lexus, opening Sugars door has he walks around the SUV to open the hatch back door. Sugar slides out of the SUV to find herself in a large dimly lit garage. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, Sugar looks around the garage trying to take in her new surroundings.

Sugar! She hears her name being called out from the back behind the SUV, casing her to turn around. Al's head comes sticking out from behind the Lexus, "Help me carry some of these back in." Sugar stands stills in her spot taking in a long winded yawn.

"Hey lazy, wake up and come help me already…chop chop" Al said clapping his hands in a demanding fashion.

"Yeah I'm coming Al geez, calm your tits"

Sugar lazily lumbered towards the back of the Lexus when a laser red convertible that seemed to gleam caught her eye. Sugar's body head turn slowly followed by her body has she walked by the car, checking out the vehicle like a perv on the beach.

"Al how come you didn't pick me up in the red one" she said pointing at the car.

"The Saab, I just got her, only been driven once from the lot to here."

Oh is the only noise Sugar made has a sly smile spread across her face. She garbed two of the shopping bags and Al picked up the rest. "If you would follow me Miss Pierce, I'll show you to your room" Al said while slamming shut the back door.

"Lead the way helmet head" Sugar jested.

"Helmet head?"

"Sorry Aspergers"

"Aspergers?" Al glances back at Sugar with a confused expression.

"Yeah I have self diagnosed Aspergers" Sugar stated matter of factly.

Al and Sugar push through door, moving through small hallway into a large kitchen. The kitchen was so clean it almost sparkled white and sliver. Sugar's head darted all over, trying to memorize the floor layout.

"You gave yourself Aspergers"

"I didn't give myself anything I just have Aspergers, that's why I can say whatever I want and you can't get mad"

"I don't think that's how Aspergers works"

"Like you would know" Sugar dismissed dryly

Taking a sudden left turn Sugar followed Al into a dining room that smelt of wood. Al stopped and turned to Sugar. "Alright the house is big but not complicated, it's basically just a big oval with a huge stair case right in the middle. Behind the stairs is the living area, TV, couches, pool table all that good stuff. We're standing in the dinging room and on the other side of the stairs is all glass sun-room with a balcony attached…get all that" Sugar just shrugged.

"Alright onward to the up stairs then" Sugar and Al walked around to the base of the staircase that centered the entire house. They started to ascend the steep staircase that center the entire house.

"You abuse hair gel" Sugar blurts out.

"What?" Al questions.

"In your hair you use to much gel and you're kind of going grey, so with abuses of the gel and the greyness, it looks like you're wearing a helmet."

They reached the second floor of the house and walked around the curved hallways. The walls where some kind of cream colour, with a piece of art very few feet.

"So it wasn't your Aspergers, you just were just trying to give me style tips"

"No…my Aspergers just can't handle someone who's stylistically challenged as you"

"Alright…anyway this your room" Al stood to side of the doorway "Go on in an check it out"

Sugar enter her new bedroom, one step into her new bedroom and froze. The shopping bags fell from her hands and onto the floor. The entire room was pink, pink walls, a pink canopy bed with a pink bed spread but that's not what made her freeze. The room had pictures hanging of Al and her in places they never been, a display case with awards and medals she never won. The whole room was filled with memories of a life and time that she never lived.

Sugar calmly bent over and picked her bags, moving slowly over the bedside to sit down. She looked to the door frame where Al stood with a concerned look on his face "You okay" Al asked sincerely.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yup"

"You want something eat, I could order in"

"Nah…I'm just going to crash, I have 25 year jet leg ya know"

"Okay, I'll just leaves these here" Al puts his shopping bags down just inside the door, closing it behind him.

Sugar gets up off the bed and moves over to a make-up mirror that was beside her bed. She sat in the stool and looked at herself. She takes off her hat and shakes her hair out "My name is Sugar Motta" she says to her reflection. Sugar clears her throat and straightens her posture, looking into the mirror with confidents "I am Sugar Motta" she pauses a grin spreads across her face "and I am awesome"

"Stop…So I'm stuck twenty-five years in pass, which makes my parents like seventeen. Which means they don't even get married for like another seven years and don't split like fourteen years after that and that pretty much humps the third stage of my plan. No worries though Sug will think of something but right now I just need to sleep."


End file.
